


Trigger Words

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: You and the team try to help Bucky by untriggering his memories that correlate with the words.Originally posted: May 19th, 2016





	Trigger Words

You loved Bucky Barnes with every fiber of your being, and seeing the way he sees himself just breaks your heart. Bucky Barnes was a man of guilt, regret, and pain. You felt as if it was your mission to make Bucky see him the way you do.

Every now and then, Bucky would have an incident and relapse to his Winter Soldier days, and every time he would want to go back under for everyone’s safety. Steve, somehow, managed to talk him out of it each time, but it was a losing battle. That is until you came into his life.

You talked to Steve and told him about your idea of reversing his brainwashing. After much debate, you got Steve to agree on your plan. You two asked Wanda if she could help Bucky. She definitely had the power to, but it was whether she could trust herself. You and Steve trusted Wanda, but you guys knew she was nervous about touching such a fragile topic, like Bucky.

After prepping both Bucky and Wanda, you guys managed to set up a session. The plan was to replace the bad memories that were associated with the words with good ones. Steve thought it be best it would be you to do the therapy session. Associating the words with old memories would be more difficult and risky than using new ones. Plus, you were fluent in Russian, seeing your background.

It was just you, Wanda, Steve, and Bucky in the room, trying not to put any pressure on him. You nodded to Wanda, giving her the signal to start. The red glow appeared in front of her hands, and her focus was on Bucky. You started to speak in Russian with the words you’ve been thinking about for the past months, ever since you thought of this idea.

“I love you Bucky. Through all the shit we’ve been through, I’m so grateful that we managed to find each other. Ever since I was a kid, I had a  **longing**  to meet my soulmate, and in all honesty, I thought I would never meet him. But now, I think my soulmate is you.”

You said this with a loving voice in normal speed, trying not to trip over the word that could trigger him. Bucky’s jaw clenched at the word, but there were no other signs of him being triggered. You glanced at Steve as he nodded for you to go on. Steve didn’t know what you were saying as you were speaking in Russian, but he understood your love for Bucky.

“Every day I was trapped in that HYDRA facility, I lost hope. I thought I would never graduate college, never have kids, never find the one. My faith had  **rusted**  away. That’s what happens when you are stuck in such a horrid place like HYDRA since you’re  **seventeen**. You begin losing all feeling of faith, hope, and love.”

“That was until you came and rescued me from the hands of HYDRA. My knight in shining armor.” You chuckled at your nickname for him, but Bucky had no expression on his face. You continued on, hoping that this was working. “I remember being so scared when I heard nothing but explosions and gunshots go off. When you came in, I cowered in the corner, having lost all trust in people. But you came to me and said, ‘Don’t worry. We are here to save you. HYDRA no longer controls you.’ I don’t know what made me trust you, but when you offered me your hand, I took it, following you out of the facility at  **daybreak**. It was the first time I saw outside, the sun, the sky in years.”

“I’m was so used to that cold cell they trapped me in that the sun felt like a  **furnace**. And there I was, following a random man out of the hell I was stuck in. Who would have thought I would have fallen in love with him  **nine**  months later? A man that was so handsome, kind,  **benign** , and so misunderstood.”

You had tears falling down your cheeks as you said your declaration of love. You poured your heart and soul into these words and meant every single one. You continued, “Who would have thought that following you would have led to such an amazing life? For years, I was only met with harsh, merciless people, and I come here and the  **homecoming**  is everything but. The Avengers brought me in and treated me as equal.”

“Now, I actually have a family, a home, a purpose in life. And out of all of that, I managed to find you, the love of my life, the  **one**.” Tears were streaming down your cheek, off your chin unto your lap. Tugging on your sleeve, you lifted your hand to wipe away some of the tears. “James Buchanan Barnes, you came out of nowhere in a time where I thought nothing but pain was possible. You hit me like a  **freight car** , hard and fast.” You laughed at your choice of words. You needed to get those last two words in there somehow, and that’s how it came it. But it was all true.

Wanda’s red glow dimmed down as she smiled at the success. She took her eyes off Bucky and smiled at you, touched by your words. Your eyes stayed on Bucky though, waiting to see his reaction. When his lips curved up in a smile, you lunged into Bucky’s arms and slammed your lips unto his. The kiss held so much passion and love, but it was short, seeing you had an audience.

Steve stood up from his seat and patted Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m glad it worked it,” he said. “We’ll do this again tomorrow.”

* * *

After days of the same routine, Bucky’s brainwashing was reversing, thanks to Wanda. Your last session went perfectly without a hitch, so the four of you were ecstatic with the ending result.

You and Bucky were laying on your guys’ bed in pajamas, staring at the ceiling and just thinking. Your head rested on his chest, while your hand laid across his abdomen. His left arm was wrapped around you, cooling the skin on your waist, and his head was resting on the other.

“я люблю тебя (I love you),” Bucky said breathlessly, aimlessly drawing circles on your waist. You looked up at Bucky to see him looking down at you lovingly.

“я тоже тебя люблю (I love you too),” you stated with a small smile.

Bucky leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of your head. He scooched down to a position where your lips were just inches apart. You could feel his breath fan over your cheeks. He stayed like that for seconds, just looking into your eyes. You couldn’t take it anymore and pushed up to have your lips meet his.

The kiss started off sweet and lovingly but turned passionate and hot as it continued on. You gripped onto Bucky’s shirt, as you deepened the kiss. You moaned when you felt Bucky’s tongued lick your bottom lip. Without hesitance, you granted him access. Your tongued battled for dominance, but you succumbed and let him win.

Bucky pulled back from your lips. “Сильное желание,” you moaned, slowly testing the waters. Bucky tugged on your earlobe before laying open-mouthed kisses on your neck. You tilted your head, giving him more access. Your hands flew to his head, running your fingers through hair.

You cheekily tugged at his hair. “Проржавевший,” you said breathlessly. He brought his lips back up to yours. The kiss was sloppy, all teeth. Bucky grinded his hips into yours, making you moan at the friction. “Семнадцать.”

You released Bucky’s hair, you hands running down his chest to tug his shirt up. He seemed to get the message as he pulled away and took off his shirt, leaving him in just boxers. “Рассвет,” you said softly.

He dove back in, roughly grinding his hips on yours. His lips met yours as his hand traveled under your shirt and cupping your bare breasts. His fingers found your nipples teasing and pulling them, making them into peaks.

“Печь,” you whined, frustrated at the amount of clothing you still had on. You wanted to feel his skin on yours. You pulled back and tugged your shirt off, absentmindedly throwing it.

Bucky moaned at the sight of your breasts. He licked your nipple, making you release a shaky breath. He sucked onto the peak, his hand teasing the other. “Девять,” you hissed. His other traveled down south and cupped your core. You groaned at the contrasting feelings between his cool metal hand and the heat pooling at your core. He moaned at how wet you were, sending vibrations down your spine. “Доброкачественная,” you mumbled.

He released your nipple with a popping sound before traveling down where you needed him most. His hands caressed up to your bare sides, rubbing up and down your curves. His touch made you squirm in anticipation, with one hand leaving heat at its touch and the other cooling down your skin. You were so focused on the feeling that you didn’t notice that his hands kept traveling down, pulling your underwear down as well.

Bucky’s hands traveled down your legs, dragging your underwear with them. He threw your underwear to the side, before nudging your knees with his elbows. You happily obliged, opening wide for him. He wrapped his arms around your knees to hold you steady before licking a long stripe from your cunt to your clit. “Возвращение домой,” you moaned, gripping onto the sheets underneath you.

Bucky dove into your cunt lapping your folds, as you screamed in pleasure. Your thighs involuntarily closed around his head, not wanting to lose contact with the wet heat from his mouth. Your mouth was left ajar as his tongue attacked your pussy. It was as if he was writing out the alphabet with his tongue. Your eyes fluttered close as you felt your orgasm pent up. You were so close, so close it made you whimper.

Bucky’s left hand rose up to your abdomen, traveling down your naval tortiously slow before touching your bundle of nerves. He rubbed his thumb on your clit, bringing you to your climax. “Один,” you screamed. Your climax was violent as your body shook, releasing cries of pleasure. Bucky lapped up all that you had to offer before releasing your legs.

You were panting, slowly coming down your post-orgasmic haze. You didn’t notice Bucky shedding off his boxers and getting a condom. You screamed in pleasure when he rammed his cock into your slick pussy, setting a punishing pace. It wasn’t long until you felt yourself traveling closer and closer to your second orgasm. The room was filled with pornographic sounds, with the sound of skin hitting skin joined with your constant moans.

You felt that you were at the tip of your orgasm, so you lifted your hips to meet his, making his cock hit your g-spot perfectly. You knew Bucky wasn’t going to last any longer as you felt his cock twitch and his pace faltering. But he wasn’t going to go out until you were. Bucky leaned down to your neck and bit just hard enough to send you to your climax.

“Грузовой автомобиль!” you exclaimed, convulsing underneath him. Your pussy clenched around his cock, sending him into his own orgasm. He tucked his head in your neck, as string of curse words came out his mouth.

You two stayed like this, trying to come down your highs. With a loud exhale, Bucky pulled himself off of you and slowly withdrew from you. He got up and carefully took the condom off before tying it and throwing it in the bin.

He collapsed back on the bed next to you. With what little energy you had left, you turned your head to face him. Bucky stated, “I’m glad it worked and all, but let’s not make that a routinely thing. Last thing I need is to cum every time those words are said.”

You bursted into laughter, before curling up to him. Bucky wrapped his arms around yours, unconsciously drawing circles on your bare hip. You sighed in content as you closed your eyes, letting sleep take over.


End file.
